1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a single article storage display for sales promotion purpose with regard to a certain article; for example, a sanitary napkin, a sanitary pad, or a sanitary panty, and incontinence articles, such as an incontinence underwear or an incontinence pad. Particularly, the invention relates to a single article storage display comprising a sample packing cover member suitable for packing a sample of a commodity product relating to an article and to a sample of commodity product packed with the sample packing cover member.
2. Related Art
A sanitary napkin is of old origin and can be traced back to napkins used in World War I for stopping the flow of blood in wounded soldiers. Therefore, for a number of years flat sanitary napkins very similar to those used on the battlefield were used. Recently, various sanitary napkins having a variety of shapes and kinds have been developed according to absorbing ability and applications, and such napkins are available on the market.
Various efforts have been made to clearly describe the performance and application of a commercial sanitary napkin. Most of these descriptions are effected by literal conveyance of information. However, users are unfamiliar with literal descriptions because of use of technical terms, which render the descriptions difficult to understand or difficult to read. These days, people no longer read as much as they used to and tend to avoid literal descriptions.
For these reasons, to the extent possible, the manner of application and performance of the napkin are preferably made visual and ascertainable at a glance.
However, the performance of a sanitary napkin is not actually indicated in a visual manner. Under these circumstances, the following is practiced. Specifically, a sample product 6 is housed in a transparent case body 5, such as that shown in FIG. 13, and the back of the transparent case body 5 is sealed with a board art 7, thereby forming a single article storage display 8 (see FIG. 14). The display is hung at the side of a showcase.
Even when such a single article storage display 8 is used, a conventional single article storage display appeals to users to only a small extent in connection with the performance of a commodity product and others. In terms of usefulness as a sales promotion tool for arousing the consumers' appetite for buying products, such a display is insufficient.
The invention has been conceived in light of the foregoing problems and aims at making a single article storage display capable of fully providing performance or an appealing point to consumers. More specifically, there is provided a sample packing cover member which enables production of such a single storage display.